


The Grand Pianist

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Main Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: The only sound in the entrance was his wet shoes, he looked around in awe, man this place was huge! He slowly walked deeper and pushed open the large door, he walked in deeper before he paused when a soft sound echoed through the station. What was that?Eggsy never expected to find a piano in an old train station or someone playing it





	The Grand Pianist

Eggsy sighed as he walked into the old train station hidden by overgrown tree's and brush to get out of the rain, he shook the water off his clothes and out of his hair as he looked around. He was standing in the entrance of a grand train station; he was honestly surprised it was still standing, most older buildings were demolished for new buildings for the ‘Turn Of The Century’ bullshit.

The only sound in the entrance was his wet shoes, he looked around in awe, man this place was huge! He slowly walked deeper and pushed open the large door, he walked in deeper before he paused when a soft sound echoed through the station. What was that?

He started to follow the sound and headed down a short flight of stairs and jumped over a barricade; he walked through a large arch into an even larger area that stood maybe 20-feet-high and stretched at least double that. Oh, it was beautiful! Golden beams stretched to the ceiling with arches covered in elegant designs and beautiful marble flooring; and in the middle of all of this stood a large grand white piano, and a man sitting at the said piano.

Slowly Eggsy walked closer as the man continued to play, undisturbed by him; Eggsy found himself smiling at the music. It wasn’t like anything he’s ever heard before; oh sure he’s heard piano music in movie and music but never in person, he didn’t even know piano’s still existed.

Eggsy watched as the man’s long and elegant fingers fly across the keys while his body rocked slightly with the movement, a golden band sparkled when sunlight hit it, only once the song was over did he spoke “Hello”

Eggsy blinked and looked up before he blushed when he found himself looking at bright green eyes hidden behind thin glasses “H-Hey…um. That was beautiful, I heard you playing and- wow, you’re good” Eggsy stumbled while the man smiled.

“Thank ya, lad” the man spoke in a deep Scottish accent, he was a good-looking man, build and bald while dressed in a forest green jumper and black slacks. “Practice makes perfect” he stated as he started playing again.

Eggsy looked around as the man played “What are you doing here alone?” Eggsy questioned as the man continued to play.

“It’s peaceful. No one bothers me here and I’m able to play my music” He answered with a small smile.

“But no one can hear you” Eggsy pointed out as the man chuckled lightly.

“Aye, no human can hear me. But look around lad” he stated as a small fox jumped up on the back of the piano and sat down “Nature is all around us; she listens”

Eggsy blinked and noticed a few other animals were around; Eggsy smiled again and sat down when the man scooted over slightly so he had room on the bench. “Names Eggsy”

“Hamish. It’s nice to meet ya”

* * *

Eggsy found himself coming to the old train station at any free time he had; and he would always find Hamish sitting at the white piano, playing.

Over the course of the weeks, Eggsy realized he was falling for the quiet Scotsman; he remained quiet and decided on one visit to lean against the Scotsman, he smiled to himself when the man didn’t stop playing and push him away. In fact, he moved closer to better support his weight.

“Hey Mer?” Eggsy mumbled one day as he leaned against the man while he played like always.

“Hm?” Was his answer as the song stopped and he started a new one, this time Eggsy could name it.

“This is Beethoven, ya?” Eggsy opened his eyes and looked up at him, he smiled when the man chuckled.

“Aye lad. Ya had a question for me?”

“Hm, I forgot” Eggsy mumbled as he closed his eyes again, he missed green eyes looking down at him before facing the piano again.

* * *

The next time Eggsy arrived at the train station wasn’t for another week and a half. He slowly made his way through the heavy door and down the stairs, he grunted as he climbed over the barricade and into the main area. He paused when he noticed he didn’t hear any music; he frowned and continued forward.

There stood the white piano, in all her glory but alone.

The man who normally sat warming her bench was gone.

Eggsy frowned and turned around to leave, he made it two steps before the sounds of the piano singing Für Elise echoed beautifully.

Eggsy turned around and found the man playing at the piano, Eggsy slowly walked up; careful not to move his bruised ribs too much. He opened his mouth to speak but Hamish beat him to it “What happened? It’s been a while”

“Nuffen” Eggsy stated as he slowly sat down, earning a chuckle from the man.

“Yer horrible at lying” he stated as he continued to play, switching almost effortlessly to Rondo Alla Turca “Eggsy” He started as he smiled “Life is like a piano. What ya get out of it depends on how ya play it”

Eggsy sighed as he leaned against the man, Eggsy closed his eyes and could feel the warmth for the older body beside him; they were quiet for well over an hour before Eggsy finally spoke, keeping his eyes closed.

“You’re not real. Are you?”

The body he was laying on jerked which caused all ten fingers to hit the keys at once and echo loudly through the train station; sending the animals that gathered around off in different directions.

“I knew it. See I did some digging, this train station hasn’t been used in over two centuries. ‘Bout the same time trains stopped running” Eggsy mumbled as he stayed where he was “But when it was running there was a grand pianist who would play every day for the people; this pianist’s name was Hamish Mycroft. He was killed here, at his piano”

The two of them were silent as the man pulled his hands away from the keys and tilted his head up before he let out a long sigh.

“That’s you, ya?” Eggsy whispered as if he didn’t want to know the answer.

“Aye. That was me; I wasn’t aware so many years have gone by. I was murdered…because all I wanted to do is play” Eggsy looked up when he heard the ghost of the pianist’s voice shake “It was my passion, my joy; my life” he squeezed his eyes closed as they burned “This was the only place I could play anymore; no one had time for a piano when ya could make the same sound on a computer. No one knew how to tune them and they were burned”

Eggsy felt his own eyes start to burn as he watched the ghost confess everything he’s held in “Is it so wrong lad?” He asked as he turned watery eyes to face him “To want to play just a few songs more?”

Eggsy blinked at him and leaned against him again “Will you play a song for me?”

The ghost smiled and wiped his face before the man started to play again, but this time the songs felt different. Instead of the same light and beautiful music that played when Eggsy first met the ghost all those weeks ago...well now it would be more correct to call it months...this music was different.

The music that the piano sang was dark and cold, Eggsy could feel everything the ghost was putting into the piano; all his pain and torment. Eggsy closed his eyes as he felt them burning again, Eggsy didn’t open his eyes until the song ended and the warmth at his side faded; when Eggsy opened his eyes, he was sitting alone at the piano. Eggsy bit his lip before he looked down and found himself sitting in the middle staring at bloodstained, dust-covered keys.

Eggsy looked around and found himself looking at a whole different place. Water damage everywhere and broken columns, someone covered in mold others broken and chipped away; the once breathtaking station he saw was gone and only a shell remained. Turning his attention back to the piano, he tapped a key only for no sound to come out; slowly he stood up and started to walk away when he noticed something shining on the ground. Carefully he bent and picked it up, upon doing so he found it to be a golden band.

The same band the ghost had on his right ring finger.

Eggsy tightened his hand around the object before he left the station, Eggsy arrived back to the station with a hovering lift and a group of people.

“Yer fucking crazy man. Ya really think a piano that doesn’t work is worth all this?” One of his friends stated as Eggsy pushed opened the door made it stay open. His other two friends nodding along “Pianos don’t exist. Having one could mean big trouble”

“Look” Eggsy stated as he guided the lift through the door “You can either come with me or not, doesn’t matter, what does is that piano and I’m going to take it home and fix it” Eggsy stated as he held his hands up and smiled “Besides, when don’t we break the rules?” he arched an eyebrow before he headed side, smirking when he heard his friends groan but follow him inside. They made quick work of getting the piano on the hovering lift and getting it out of the station.

“I bet that place was beautiful when it wasn’t...you know…” One started as the others nodded and shared a glance when Eggsy stated.

“It was”

The three of them shrugged and hulled the piano to Eggsy’s house in the country; one of the few places that aren’t overrun by technology though, Eggsy still uses it. And by using his technology Eggsy was able to find how to restore the piano to her full beautiful glory and sound; now he just needed to learn how to play.

Jamal, Ryan, and Brandon (Eggsy’s best mates alive) laughed and joked while walking up the long driveway, they have dropped off thanks to Jamal’s mum; as they got closer to the house they paused when they noticed a soft sound slowly drift from the house. The three of them looked at each other before they followed the music; whatever this was, it was beautiful. It was so light and made them feel like they were floating.

Coming around the back of the house, they found Eggsy sitting at the white piano; a soft smile on his face as he rocked to the way his fingers went across the keys, a golden band shined on his right hand. As they got closer they noticed Eggsy was crying as he played; which was hard to believe because Eggsy never cries.

Once Eggsy finished one song he went right into another, the transition...wasn’t the smoothest but the way the play was; his friends stared in awe at the sound the piano was making, as they got even closer they noticed blood on the keys and Eggsy’s fingers.

“What the fuck, mate?!” Jamal stated as Eggsy glanced at him.

“I got it sounding just right” Eggsy stated before he pulled his hands away from the keys, his hands shook slightly as the tips of his fingers bleed lightly.

“How long have ya been sitting here?” Brandon stated as he took Eggsy’s hands to look at them while Ryan went to get a rag; Eggsy frowned and looked around.

“I don’t know actually. We have to go return the piano back” Eggsy stated as he stood up and pulled his hands away “He’s waiting” Eggsy cleaned his hands off before he left to grab the hovering lift. When he came back and glanced at his friends and frowned “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Eggs” Jamal started “You know we care. But you’ve kinda become obsessed with this thing; almost like it’s cursed. We should just burn-” Jamal started before he jumped when Eggsy snapped at him.

“No!” Eggsy glared and pushed his friends away from the piano “You can’t burn it! It’s his passion!” Eggsy stated as he glanced at the three who frowned.

“Whos passion?” Ryan questioned as Eggsy smiled, only then did they noticed that Eggsy looked exhausted.

“I’ll show you” he stated before he loaded the piano up and started to make the trip back into the woods, his friend following him carefully.  
“He’s gone mental” Jamal mumbled as they watched Eggsy put the piano in the same spot as before. “Absolutely mental” his two friends nodded as Eggsy stepped back and smiled.

“Okay,” he mumbled before he glanced at the three of them “Turn around. Don’t look at me like that. I’m not mental; just do it” he stated as walked up to them and pushed them back a few steps. Eggsy forcefully turned them around and took a deep breath. “Now. Close your eyes, and listen” he stated as the three grumbled but did so.

“Play me a song” Eggsy mumbled as he closed his eyes, they stood there for a while before Eggsy smiled when soft music started to play from behind them. He opened his eyes and found himself standing in the same station but it was back to its beautiful self, Eggsy turned to the left and found his friends were gone. “Where-?”

He fully turned around and found Hamish playing the piano, the man smiled sadly at him; Eggsy frowned as Hamish continued to play. It didn’t take long for Eggsy to realize what happened.

“Eggsy. Come play a song with me”


End file.
